leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-4977390-20130225202841/@comment-5.83.71.124-20130226105830
"I trust teamfight experience and math. We all know that CDR is a stat that has increasing returns: an AOE stun on a 4.2s cooldown is incredibly useful in a fight, especially when compared to the vanilla TBC Riven with a 6.3s CD. This is to say nothing of a 3.6s Valor, which is very useful in protracted engagements, not to mention face-tanking turrets without minions for your team." I do too. And CDR it's pretty much pointless when they focus you. There's no point on it when suddenly Morgana decides to snare>stun you and break your Q combo, per example. You're not a carry who will be protected by your team. However, with some defenses you can even ignore that if you Valor'd fist. Oh, and don't bother answering "But you should be able to dodge that with your dashes", it's just an example of CC-lock, it can happen with other abilities that are not skillshots. "But stacking defenses? Not a great idea on Riven. If this was your plan going into a game, you picked the wrong champion. She's not the guy from DEMACIAAAAAAAA that has significant threat without building for damage." Please. Just because you don't have Garen's W doesn't means you don't get as many free stats as him. I play both, and although I'm still a newbie at Garen, I actually see how Riven gets even more free stats. Not to mention that one defensive item+one offensive-defensive item is not anything near how Garen builds. "You're calling CDR dumb, and then you recommend Atma's? ATMA'S?! That item fits on Riven like a square peg in a round hole." '' Hey, do you see anyother item that gives both armor+AD? Because Wriggle's is awful in lategame. When Riot realizes this and they make a new armor+AD item I'll say "F*ck, 'm going to throw you into oblivion, Atma's". But for now, if you need armor+AD, you have to bend and get the damn crit chance. ''"Peel? The only way for Riven to peel for her squishies is to stun people with Ki Burst, or knock them back with the third hit of Broken Wings. This requires '''cooldown reduction', or building an altogether stupid item like Frozen Mallet."'' You barely need more than one combo to finish squishies. Even in lategame, when you decide if you're going straight AD or more defensive, you can still do that with your one faceroll due to your ult. So CDR is pointless again. Oh, and Randuin's is not only the best antiAD item, it also has a slow for in case that you miss a slowing effect (Although I barely use it, tbh). "Riven scales like crazy with AD and CDR. It's her core. She may need a situational defensive item, but if you start building her like a tanky DPS bruiser, you are Doing It Wrong." I'm not going to deny that AD is her main source, hell, I would be a noob if I denied that. But CDR is useless, and again, you're doing nothing wrong when you adapt to the situation. It is what defines a good Riven player in lategame, and this doesn't excludes anybody building straight AD. Btw, here, for in case that you want to do that "" thing again: ™. "Even in League of Warmog's, Phage/Frozen Mallet is pretty much the only standard item that Riven would want to make her tanky. Stacking AD is still her best option, mainly because of her E. Anything else is situational. I tried Warmog's though. While it makes her survivable, the drop in damage is just not worth it. Don't knock Frozen Mallet. It gives enough hp to survive if you get CCed while still give you AD." Even when playing defensively, FM is horribly redundant with her playstyle. You don't really need a slowing effect when you're constantly dashing on your target. Randuin's, on the other hand, has better defensive stats, and provides a slowing effect too for in case that your playstyle is slow-dependant. "After Brutalizer, I build Ravenous Hydra since it gives both hp regen and life steal." I find funny how people cling on Hydra just for the extra innate stack. Because frankly, you're paying 250 extra gold for a far worse BT, and the farming ability is pretty much useless on Riven. Not to mention how dumb your enemies have to be to pile up together in teamfights so Hydra becomes even useful there. Although the HP regen is not that bad. Mostly, the problem here is that it is conceptually wrong to give it the best regen stat in the game and knock-off Warmog's base HP regen, but that's more of a subjetive opinion from me.